Automail Romance
by steph2009
Summary: When home after along time gone, Edward Elric may discover that much more comes out of automail. Winry may discover that he's matured more than she thought.


**Automail Romance**

(This is my first Full Metal Alchemist fanfiction. So please be nice. Review if you want too.)

Wriny's POV

I watched as my best friends came limping home. I felt anger course through me at the sight of Ed's busted automail. 'Ugh! I just made that for him not a month ago!' I thought. I threw my wrench at him from the porch. I felt satisified when it hit him. Al jumped back out of the way. Ed snapped up and glared at me, holding my wrench. His golden eyes resembled fire. I smiled at him.

"What the hell was that for woman?!" He yelled at me. I clicked my tounge.

"One: You broke your automail. Two: You've been gone for a month." I counted off the reasons on my hand. "Three: The last time we were on the phone you cussed me for asking about your automail. So, I believe I had every reason to throw a wrench at you. Now, if you please, I would like it back." He threw at me, I caught it and smirked at the shocked look on his face. My eyes narrowed. "Edward Elric." My voice dropped deadly calm. I watched as Ed's eyes widdened. Al rushed into the house. I marched out into the yard where he was standing. I stood in front of him, noting at how much he'd grown in such little time. But never the less, I poked him in the chest hard with the very wrench he had thrown at me. "Don't ever throw anything at me again." I said, stabbing him in the chest with every word.

"Oh so you're aloud to throw stuff at me, but the moment I throw something at the it's a crime?!" He yelled. I raised myself up on my tip toes.

"I don't have the ability of alchemy either!" I yelled. "I don't make my best friend worry constantly wheter or not I'm safe!" I watched as Ed's face took on a soft and worried look. In shock, I watched as he grabbed my hands and lowered him to his chest, all the while he was ignoring his damned autometal. He looked at me.

"Is this all that is about?" He asked me. I opened my mouth to protest but the look on his face stopped me. "Winry, I'll always come home." I looked at him, my shock deeping. 'Edward's never been this forward before, did I hit him to hard?' I wondered. "I'll always come home to you." My heart skipped a beat. He slowly down, his golden eyes kept flicking to my eyes then back to my lips. I felt the blush rising to my face. His lips gently touched mine. Then in that moment that they touched, it ended. He pulled back. I leaned back up and kissed him. He sighed. I smiled against his lips.

"I suppose we just crossed the friend boundary huh?" I asked, my face not very far from his. With every word out of my mouth our lips brushed. He chuckled.

"Yeah.." He said, kissing me again. It seemed that we were lost in our world, no one existed except for him and me. But our world was interrupted when two steel arms enveloped us, lifting us off the ground. Edward and I laughed. "Al!" He laughed.

"Put us down." I said laughing along with him. Al started swinging us back and forth.

"Finally! I swear you two I thought that I was going to have to lock you two in a closet just to get you two to finally get together!" He said, laughing. Ed and I blushed. He laughed and put us down. Ed looked at me shyly.

"So, you wanna fix the autometal now?" He asked me, his eyes darted to the discarded wrench that I had held, but dropped when he kissed me. I smiled and bent to pick it up.

"Sure. It's gotta be done sometime right." I said, then played thoughtful. "Of course I could always postpone fixing it and keep you two here a little longer." I said. Edward and Al laughed. I didn't want to admit that I had thought about it many times in the past. Edward wrapped his arm around my waist and Al threw his arm around my shoulders and together we walked toward the door.

"I love you, you know that right." Edward said, I smiled wide.

"I love you too, Ed." I said.

"I love you guys." Al said, hugging us once again. Causing Ed and me to laugh.


End file.
